MIA
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: El inicio del 2013 no fue el mejor, Bruce movió todos sus contactos para encontrarte pero ni con sus recursos pudimos hacer algo, los meses transcurrieron más rápido de lo que me atreveré a confesar, todos los días me levantaba creyendo que todo era una pesadilla y que despertaría en algún momento.


El titulo de la historia es "perdido en acción" por sus iniciales en inglés ósea "missing in action".

* * *

"_**17/03/10**_

_**La comida aquí es una porquería.**_

_**Sé que querrás arrancarme los ojos cuando leas esta primera línea después de tres meses incomunicados pero que me parta un rayo si digo una sola cosa que no sea realidad, la cuestión es que no me dejan acercarme a la cocina "ese no es mi deber" ¡tonterías! Si no quieren que me queje deberían mínimo esforzarse en que la carne no sepa a cartón…aunque la única verdad es que extraño tus waffles y el estofado que haces cuando estas de buenas, resumiendo extraño tu comida"**_

_Yo también extraño tu comida Jay extraño esas cosas amorfas que me serbias y que a pesar de su aspecto poco apetecible resultaba ser lo más delicioso que en mi vida hubiera probado, solo porque tu lo habías hecho con toda la paciencia que eras capaz…que no es mucha pero aun a si era adorable llegar de la universidad y encontrarte poniendo la mesa para poder cenar juntos fueran las ocho de la noche o las tres de la madrugada, esos pequeños detalles que me hacían enamorarme más de ti._

"_**18/08/10**_

_**Es tu culpa que mi escuadrón me miren como si fuese un maniático por dormir abrazado en con una almohada, repito es tu culpa por tener ese adorable aroma en la piel que se hace adictivo cuando se pasa mucho tiempo con el…demonios extraño sentir tu respiración en mi espalda cuando te acurrucas para dormir…extraño tu presencia"**_

_¿Mi culpa? Maldita sea yo tengo que llenar la cama de almohadas para sentirme cómodo y poder llenar el espacio que tu dejaste cuando te largaste al ejercito maldito imbécil sin corazón. _

"_**4/12/10**_

_**La bomba estallo hace algunos días en el sentido más literal de la palabra, los rumores se habían hecho muy continuos y hoy no lo resistí mas así que durante el almuerzo llame la atención de mis compañeros y compañeras ahí presentes y les dije en voz bien fuerte "se que algunos rumores han estado fluyendo libremente por ahí pero quiero aclarar una cosa…soy gay, pero eso no me impide ir a romperles la cara si es que se les ocurre hacer un comentario ingenioso"..."**_

_¡Si ya me imagino eso debió de haber sido completamente horrible! No me puedo imaginar nada peor…a no espera claro que hay algo peor ¡QUE TU ESPOSO LLEGUE DE LA NADA A TU TRABAJO AMENAZANDO A QUIEN SE LE CRUZABA POR DELANTE, CON QUE LES DARIA UN TIRO EN LA CABEZA SI ES QUE ALGUIEN TE TOCABA! Kon no pudo mirarme por una semana a los ojos. Y no Todd, no fue gracioso._

"_**24/3/11**_

_**¿Te había comentado que me querían cambiar de unidad? Pues lo hicieron me transfirieron a una unidad más especializada, si es mas acción en campo pero me reduciría el tiempo necesario para ir a casa de cinco a tres años que se cumplirían exactamente en veintiún meses ya hable con mis superiores y por mi desempeño me han dicho que no habría problema…"**_

_Y aquí es cuando todo va mejorando ¿no? Bueno todo con tal de que regreses a mi lado pronto, solo ten cuidado._

"_**25/3/11**_

_**Demonios mi primer día aquí y ya conocí a un degenerado…igual que yo, se llama Roy Harper es un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo propone, debí de haberlo dejado a la deriva en el desierto cuando se retraso en la ronda de hoy, pero cuando recordé tu mirada de reproche, me arrepentí y regrese por él después de eso me arrepentí otra vez, desde ese momento hasta ahora que te estoy escribiendo esto no se ha separado de mi y ya me estoy fastidiando…"**_

_Y mira que es difícil encontrar a alguien como tu Jaybird, eres esa clase rara de pervertido y sociópata que no se repite dos veces en el mismo lugar y es cuando me pregunto ¿se acercara el apocalipsis? _

"_**10/4/11 **_

_**Necesito que me hagas un favor envíame la foto de nuestra boda, necesito probarle al imbécil de Roy que estoy casado con un hombre maravilloso que trabaja en el MIT, el muy bastardo dice que no es posible que un hombre como tu este con un hombre como yo ¿puedes creerlo?..."**_

_Muchas personas nos dijeron eso al comienzo de nuestra relación hace cuantos años ya Jay pero jamás nos importo, seguimos adelante._

"_**11/4/11**_

_**Olvídalo Kori me envió tu foto con Mari en el hospital esa niña es hermosa esa parte claro la heredo de mi, solo espero no sea tan irritante como su padre y que haya sacado todo el carisma de su madre, porque este mundo no podría con dos Dick's suficiente castigo tenemos con uno…por cierto te vez adorable en la imagen…"**_

_Solo déjame recordarte que si no hubiese sido por ese "irritante" hermano tuyo ni siquiera nos hubiéramos conocido, de no haber sido él mi tutor durante la preparatoria no sabria ni de tu existencia. Y por cierto yo SIEMPRE soy adorable._

"_**8/6/12**_

_**Me acorde de la primera vez que me besaste, porque a si es babybird tu me besaste y eso es lo que más presumo con orgullo. Estábamos estudiando para cálculo, bueno tu estudiabas yo lo intentaba y es que aun que no me creas tu me gustabas desde antes de conocerte y eso fue lo más raro en toda mi vida ya que siempre me gustaron las chicas y de pronto llegas tu con tu pose arrogante y ese maravilloso cerebrote tuyo a ponerme las cosas difíciles. Llevaba semanas observándote, preguntándome porque me parecías tan aterradoramente lindo. Cuando Dick nos presento no me creía mi buena suerte, es mas cuando me dijiste que estabas en cursos avanzados de cálculo vi mi oportunidad y confesé que era pésimo en la materia. Que probablemente tendría que repetir año por esa materia, tu como buen "amigo" ofreciste tu ayuda, sinceramente la primera vez estaba nervioso pensé que no podría resistir la tentación pero entonces comenzaste a explicarme los problemas de forma tan sencilla que me entusiasme con la materia y olvide todo lo demás, ya más tarde cuando te habías marchado mis demonios masoquistas me susurraron al oído que aquí el raro era yo, que esto que me quemaba por dentro solo eran ideas mías y que tú eras indiferente a todo esto. Tu actuar por semanas solo me hizo pensar que era cierto, hasta ese día. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes tanto que ni siquiera me percate de tu cercanía, fue hasta que me sacudiste el hombro cuando desperté de mi ensoñación, balbucee millones de incoherencias. Hmp de haber sabido que no me escuchabas y lo único que veías eran mis labios me hubiera callado y te hubiera besado, lástima que me ganaste, cuando reaccionaste me miraste con pánico e intentaste irte, pero hubiera sido tan idiota si no te hubiera detenido…"**_

_Cuando te lo propones Jason puedes llegar a ser tan poético, te diría como me sentía ese día pero seguramente ya lo sabrás, tú me puedes leer como si me tratara de un libro. _

"_**15/9/12**_

…_**estábamos haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento cuando aparecieron de la nada, Roy fue emboscado yo, yo no lo pensé simplemente fue mi entrenamiento, Timmy tengo miedo no creo poder olvidar la mirada vacía de ese hombre en el suelo…"**_

_Y aquí es cuando no podemos retroceder, solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante eres la única persona que quiero a mi lado, no importa cuánto tome te ayudare a sanar. Aun puedo ver tus lágrimas mojando el papel._

"_**Estaré en casa para esta noche buena"**_

_Recuerdo que aquella mañana me desperté en el sofá cubierto de papeles, tome café y revise el correo, se que sonara un poco desordenado pero sin ti en casa alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo ¿no? A resumidas cuentas estaba en un día normal desde tu partida, cuando entre las cartas una con tu caligrafía resalto a mi vista, se que fue mi idea no tener contacto para evitar tu vena impulsiva y a si tenerte concentrado para que regresaras pronto a casa pero mentiría si te dijera que no me emocione cuando la vi._

_A partir de esta fecha las cartas ya no eran continuas algunas se saltaban días, otras semanas y las ultimas meses, todas seguramente escritas en medio de noches de insomnio, no puedo siquiera imaginarme el infierno que estarías pasando para no poder dormir. Enserio Jay hubiera preferido haber recibido cualquier otra carta, cualquier otra no esa solitaria línea que me dio la esperanza de volver a verte, que le dio el consuelo suficiente a mi ansiedad para dejarme trabajar en el laboratorio por las mañanas y salir por voluntad propia para ir sonriente a darle la noticia de tu regreso a nuestra familia. Pero eso ya no importa en lo más mínimo. Te las arreglaste Todd, te las arreglaste para destruir este hermoso futuro que me habías pintado con esa maldita nota. No pude evitar comparar ambos fatídicos días en los que te me escapaste como seda liquida entre los dedos._

_En ambos yo estaba en el laboratorio, trabajando en una simulación cuando una becaria entro corriendo, blanca como el papel, la única diferencia entre ambos fue que en uno la chica me decía que tenias al Dr. Kent del cuello de la camisa…como hubiera deseado que eso sucediera de nuevo, pero como de costumbre tenias que hacerme la vida difícil ¿no es a si? _

_-Dr. Drake, lo buscan-murmuro la pobre, sin saber cómo ocultar su pánico._

_-Espero sea importante señorita-murmure intentando calibrar una maquinaria._

_-Son unos militares-y mi mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Aún ahora después de casi un año de todo aquello sostener esa carta, me pone la piel de gallina._

"…_lamentamos informar que el Sargento Jason Peter Todd-Wayne ha sido declarado desaparecido en acción…"_

_Solo puedo recordar que me quede paralizado con la dichosa hoja entre mis dedos. Juro que jamás había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron. Después de eso no recuerdo que paso exactamente, mi cuerpo no fue capaz de resistir tanta pena me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en casa de tus padres, todos estaban ahí. Me explicaron que iniciarían una búsqueda de tres meses y si esta fallaba tendrían que declararte muerto. El inicio del 2013 no fue el mejor, Bruce movió todos sus contactos para encontrarte pero ni con sus recursos pudimos hacer algo, los meses transcurrieron más rápido de lo que me atreveré a confesar, todos los días me levantaba creyendo que todo era una pesadilla y que despertaría en algún momento. Fue poco después de marzo que tus pertenencias aparecieron en la puerta de nuestra casa, junto a una bandera doblada._

_El funeral…fue irreal, solo diré eso porque no soy capaz de siquiera mencionar o recordar algo de ese dichoso día._

* * *

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando observo las cartas que se acumulaban sobre la cama, aun seguía pensando en las tardes que hubiera dedicado a responder y leer todas estas cartas jamás enviadas, cientos de ellas todas fechadas y ordenadas dentro de una caja, cuanto hubiera preferido recibir cualquiera de ellas, pero al parecer su pareja siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo sentir como una colegiala enamorada, para después hacer algo realmente estúpido. Eso siempre pasaba y es que por más tiempo que llevara de conocerlo, para Tim siempre era una nueva aventura (por lo general muy estresante) estar con Jason. Lo primero había sido declararse, lo segundo fue que después de algunos años de salir le propusiera matrimonio y la tercera enlistarse en el ejercito. Que a diferencia de las primeras dos, la ultima había sido la más horrible de las cosas que hubiera pensado llegaran a pasar en su vida…perder a la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo no se comparaba con nada.

Un ruidillo en proveniente de sus espaldas le alerto, rápidamente acomodo todas las cartas en su lugar teniendo cuidado con ellas, no quería que lo encontrara depresivo. Después de todo él había decidido dejar todo lo que tenía que ver con las cartas por la paz, aunque sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar lo único que le dio las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante, después de que Jason fuera declarado muerto. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para guardar la caja en la mesita de noche. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos le estrechaban y un par de labios traviesos jugueteaban en su cuello, cerró los ojos disfrutando todo aquel contacto mientras aquel varonil perfume le nublaba las ideas.

-¿Qué haces?-le murmuro al oído el otro, mientras acariciaba sus brazos queriendo descubrir que era lo que su amante ocultaba de su vista, ya que si era algo que no quería que viera seguramente sería algo muy malo, seguramente de aquel doloroso pasado.

-Nada-mintió, fallando estrepitosamente en concentrarse cavia destacar, tratando por todos los medios de que él no descubriera que estaba haciendo, ya que seguramente se enojaría.

-¿Seguro?-dejo que sus manos vagaran mas allá de sus brazos, bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen. Cuando escucho el suspiro proveniente del más joven supo que había ganado, con un hábil movimiento tomo lo que su pareja tenía entre manos.

En ese momento el menor se sobresalto, de un brinco se levanto del lugar que llevaba ocupando desde hacía poco más de veinte minutos, cuando se giro para ver al hombre que le acompañaba se quedo congelado. Delante de él, solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y el cabello mojado estaba Jason Todd, su esposo, con la mirada fija en aquella caja.

-Lo lamento-susurro, mientras se movía lentamente hacia a él- es que fueron tantos años que en cuanto las recibí, yo…era lo único que tenia de ti-el oji-azul mayor le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor. No se sintió capaz de mirarle a los ojos, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que sentía, y es que desde que había regresado hacia un par de días Tim se había negado a escuchar aquellas disculpas, pidiendo que dejaran todo eso atrás.

-Babybird, yo…no se cuanto tenga que pedirte perdón…-abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero ningún sonido había sido producido. Después de todo o había hecho sufrir mucho, no se sentía ni siquiera digno de estar con él, de hecho no sabía cómo era posible que después de haberlo creído muerto siguiera teniendo la alianza de matrimonio. Sintió como unas suaves manos le sujetaban el rostro, levanto su mirada azulada para toparse con esos enormes ojos que amaba. Aquellos que solo con su recuerdo lo habían mantenido vivo en aquel infierno. Se alejo no creía ser merecedor de tan cariñosas caricias, dejando con la sensación de vacío al científico.

-No puedo mas Timmy-aquello lo desarmo ¿no lo podía estar dejándolo…o sí?, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, mientras el soldado dejaba la caja sobre la cómoda- no puedo fingir que nada paso, no puedo olvidar lo que viví y lo que te hice pasar a ti eso jamás podre olvidarlo. Sabes desde que llegue hace dos días no he podido dormir, de tan solo cerrar los ojos todo me regresa a la memoria, siento que todo es un sueño y que al abrir los ojos estaré de nuevo en aquella prisión, con solo tu recuerdo de compañía, no es justo para ti, no puedo soportar estar contigo tan roto como estoy, Tim no te merezco…-antes de continuar escucho un gemido de dolor, tan sumido estaba no se había dado cuenta del estado de su marido, cuando se giro para mirarlo se dio cuenta del mar de lagrimas que estaba hecho el Drake. Entro en pánico e inmediatamente corrió a rodearlo con sus brazos alcanzándolo justo en el momento que caía sobre sus rodillas, entre sollozos escuchaba la débil suplica que el menor le daba.

-No me dejes, no otra vez-le decía entre hipidos, una sonrisa triste curvo sus labios. Sintiendo las lágrimas ajenas mojar su pecho.

-Ese es el problema Dr. Drake-Todd, soy tan cruel que no puedo dejarte ir es por eso que te pido disculpas amor, soy extremadamente egoísta que te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo para alejar mis pesadillas, después de todo el dolor que te cause…-

-Regresaste de entre los muertos Jay con eso recompensaste, eso y unas tonterías mas-le susurro aun hipando-eres un verdadero idiota si crees que te dejare o que siquiera lo considere. No importa cuánto tiempo tome sanaremos juntos, esa fue la promesa soldado en las buenas y en las malas-sus labios fueron atrapados por otros muy ansiosos, los disfruto con ansias sintiendo que en cualquier momento su militar desaparecía una vez más, en pocos segundos aquel "casto" beso se fue transformando en una demostración más física de aspecto y sin darse cuenta Jason estaba sobre Tim sintiéndose extraño por ser el único sin camisa en la habitación, dándose a la tarea de dejar a su pareja en iguales condiciones disfrutando de toda la piel de su amante, recibiendo varios suspiros y gemidos como respuesta mesclados con su nombre.

Justo cuando la cosa iba a aumentar de tono, el maldito teléfono sonó inmediatamente el científico quiso responder pero el militar gruño y sometió al menor obteniendo varios gritos como respuesta, que convirtió en gemidos solo con unas cuantas caricias mas, en ese momento en la mente del Drake solo existían las manos y labios de Jason.

-Si quieres que me detenga, para que contestes solo pídelo-le murmuro cerca del oído para después morder su lóbulo, limitando las funciones cerebrales de su marido a solo el libido-entonces ¿dejamos la contestadora?-

-Jodete-le gimió mas que nada el otro, retorciéndose debajo de él.

-No quiero privarte de ese placer- su pareja solo pudo enviarle una mirada llena de veneno, seguramente habría pelea, no por el momento pero la habría juro mentalmente Tim.

-Deja de hablar-le beso, mientras la contestadora de la habitación comenzaba a reproducir la llamada que estaba tomando.

-…chicos no sé como decirles esto-decía la voz de Dick claramente avergonzada-…quítate-ahora Damian tomaba el control del mensaje-maldita sea sabemos que están en la casa sus gritos se escuchan por toda la calle, la próxima vez que quieran un poco de privacidad por favor cierren la ventana y corran las cortinas par de lujuriosos, ahora si no bajan arreglados en cinco minutos les juro que le ensañare a mi padre el video que tome y más vale que me crean capaz de tanto tomar el video como para subirlo a la red si es necesario, el tiempo corre-ambos estaban rojos hasta las orejas ¿Cómo pudieron olvidaron cerrar las malditas ventanas?

-Crees que Damian…-el peli negro menor fue el primero en decir algo, una cosa era que los vecinos supieran su vida sexual, pero que sus cuñados los escucharan, era una muy diferente.

-mejor no nos arriesgamos además no queremos dejar esperando a Bruce y a Selina, mas tarde podremos terminar esto- una vez más le beso los labios, para apresurarse si conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermanito menor, estaría en grandes problemas si no bajaba con tiempo. Volteo una vez más para verlo abotonándose la camisa ausentemente y con ese bellísimo sonrojo en las mejillas, tenía muchas cosas por las cuales agradecer ese año pero la más importante estuvo junto a él en sus momentos más obscuros siempre dándole un rayo de luz al cual aferrarse si había sobrevivido era por su causa. Ya no pensaba dejar a su familia otra noche buena plantada.


End file.
